Blog użytkownika:Kawaii Desu44/Rozdział I - "Jesteś taki głupi, czy upośledzony?"
*Perspektywa Yumi* Po tym jak ociec wyniósł się z domu, mieszkamy w rezydenci cioci Titi. Dziś jest pierwszy dzień w nowe szkole. Wstałam, umyłam się i ubrałam. Miałam na sobie czarne "rurki", biały T-Shirt i czarny sweter. Włosy rozpuszczone lekko kręcone, sięgające do kolan. Miały kolor najciemniejszej czerni, a w nich była wpięta biała róża. Poszłam budzić największego i Najmilszego śpiocha na tym nędznym świecie. Weszłam do pokoju z białymi drzwiami bez pukania, i wylałam na Raito - Moją siostrę - Wiadro wody. Od razu się obudziła. - Oszalałaś?! - Krzyknęła, Taaa najmilsza XD Tylko dla mnie wredna. - Może...Kto to wie. - Odpowiedziałam ze spokojem. - Czemu mnie budzisz?! - Zapomniałaś? - Zaśmiałam się. - O czym? - Haha, dziś pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. - Boszeeee, Giń duszo nieczysta! - Machnęła mi ręką przed twarzą, a a się diabelsko uśmiechnęłam - A no tak! - Walnęła się dłonią w łeb. - Wiesz, że masz - Popatrzyłam na zegarek - 10 Minut na wyszykowanie się? - CO?! - To co usłyszałaś - lekko się Uśmiechnęłam. W tym momencie szybko szukała ubrań i poszła się umyć. A ja zeszłam po schodach na śniadanie. Alex - Czyli nasza kucharka - Smażyła właśnie naleśniki. - Dzień dobry. - powiedziałam. - Dzień dobry. - Uśmiechnęłam się do mnie. Nagle do kuchni "wleciała" Raito. Również się przywitała, i zjadłyśmy śniadanie. - Dziękuję. - Powiedziałam wstając od stołu. - Dziękuję - Powtórzyła po mnie moja siostra. - na zdrowie. Zjadłam śniadanie choć nie czułam smaku, ale lepie, aby służba nie nabieralła podejrzeń. - Yumi...Zapomniałaś soczewek. - Powiedziała do mnie, moja siostra. - C-Co? - Właśnie się skapnęłam, i szybko je ubrałam. - Idziemy? - Spytała. - Tak, dzięki. - Prosze. Kierowałyśmy się do czarnej limuzyny. Kierowca - Inaczej szofer - nazywał się Zdzisław. Zawiózł nas pod różowy budynek. Podziękowałyśmy i wolnym krokiem ruszyłyśmy w stronę wejścia. W naszą stronę przybiegł mały pies. Ugh... Nienawidzę psów ;___: Za nim biegła staruszka, która swoje siwe włosy miała zawiązane w niedbałego koka. -Kiki!! CO TAK STOISZ?! ŁAP GO! - Krzyknęła a mnie to nie ruszyło. - Słyszałaś?! Złap go!!! - Lucyferze... Jak ja nie lubię takich śmiertelników. Ściągnęłam turkusowe soczewki, moje oczy miały teraz szafirowy kolor. - Yumi, lepiej go złap. - Powiedziała Raito, i ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie?! Na dwie sekundy włączyły mi się oczy demona, na szczęście kobieta ich nie zobaczyła. Popatrzyłam nimi na psa, a on zaskomlał i wrócił do staruszki. - Jak ty to zrobiłaś?! - Nie ważne. -...To wy jesteście te nowe? Ja jestem dyrektorką tego liceum. - Miła ta dyrektorka. - T-Tak. - Odpowiedziała moja siostra. Właśnie zobaczyłam, że wszyscy na dziedzińcu nam się przyglądają. - Musicie iść do głównego gospodarza... Nataniel chyba miał na imię... Tak! - I w dodatku ma sklerozę. - Gdzie go znajdziemy? - Spytałam. - W pokoju gospodarzy... Nagle z głośników, wydobył się głos mężczyzny : "Pani dyrektor, jest pani proszona do pokoju nauczycielskiego". I uciekła... - Tylko gdzie ten pokój gospodarzy? - Rozdzielimy się, jakby co wiesz jak mnie wezwać. - Puściłam jej oczko. - Okej ;-; - Tylko nie rób nic z chłopakami ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Wzajemnie ;-; Zaczęłam się śmiać, i poszałam szukać osoby, która wskaże mi pokój gospodarzy. * Perspektywa Raito * Szłam przez korytarz tej różowej szkoły. Nagle zobaczyłam brązowowłosą dziewczynę, odeszłam do niej. - Cześć... jestem Raito. - Hm? Ahh... Ja jestem Su! - Podała mi rękę a ja ją uścisnęłam. - Wiesz może gdzie est pokój gospodarzy? - Tak, Chodź! - Pociągnęła mnie za nadgarstek. - A później poznam cię z dziewczynami! Kierowałyśmy się w stronę szafek. po paru sekundach, byłyśmy pod drzwiami z napisem "Pokój gospodarzy". Słyszałam jak inni komentują mój wygląd, mnie to nie obchodziło,ogólnie ze względu na ro, że są to wady - nie zalety. No cóż... śmiertelnicy. - To tu. - Oznajmiła Su. A ja zapukałam. Oczywiście ona sobie poszła... Otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam blondyna nerwowo chodzącego po całym gabinecie. - Dzień dobry? - Bardzie zapytałam. - Dzień dobry. To ty jesteś Yumi Hantai? - Zaśmiałam się i zbiłam go z tropu. - Nieee... Haha... Ja jestem Raito Hantai XD - Eee... Przepraszam? - Zarumienił się. - Nie masz za co :") Każdemu zdarzają się pomyłki :") - A gdzie twoja...? - Siostra. - Kiwnęłam głową. - Tak, gdzie ona? - Szuka tego pomieszczenia :") Już po nią dzwonię. *Pip...Pip...Pip..* - No Elo! - Usłyszałam w słuchawce. - Witam...Znalazłaś? - Emm... Eto... Nie kurde? XDD - Prawe drzwi od wejścia. - Dzięki! Wbijam! *Pip Pip Pip* - 3... 2... 1... - Odliczałam, a na "1" drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. - No Elooo! Była to Yumi w ciemnych okularach. - Ykhm... Potrzebuję podpisu waszych rodziców. - Powiedział "Nataniel" (przeczytałam na plakietce :'") ) - A Ciotki? - No nie wiem... - Dawaj to, idę na cmentarz. - Powiedziała moja siostra. - Dlaczego na cmentarz?! - Spytał. - Bo lubię?! - Ale no serio... Dlaczego? - Jesteś taki głupi, czy upośledzony? - Spytała Yumi. - Nie kłóćcie się ;-; - Poprosiłam. - Dwa inne charaktery... - Powiedział szeptem, blondyn. - Dopiero zauważyłeś? Nataniel popatrzył to na mnie to na Yumi. - Zagraniczne imiona... Dwa inne charaktery... - To ty nie umiesz japońskiego? - N-Nie... - No przecież jesteśmy we Francji -.- - Dodała moja siostra. - Ja Umiem: Polski, angielski, francuski i japoński ^^. - Wytłumaczę ci. - Powiedziałam do gospodarza. - bo widzisz: "Yumi" - to po japońsku "Ciemność", a "Raito" - "Światło", oraz "Hantai" - "odwrotność". - Wszystko zapisałam na kartce. - Teraz rozumiem! - Brawo! -.- Chcesz nagrodę nobla? - Wtrąciła się Yumi. - Nie ;-; - To co mamy zrobić? - Macie, plan lekcji. - Tutaj nam go podał. - Jesteście w 1 "A", ja również. Teraz jest matematyka. - To Idziemy! - Krzyknęłam. - Ja idę pozwiedzać tę budę! - Powiedziała moa siostra. - Ok! To pa! Rozdzieliłyśmy się, ja z Natanielem poszliśmy pod salę, a Yumi nie wiem gdzie. * Perspektywa Yumi * Szłam przez korytarz, ale nagle "ktoś" na mnie wpadł. Tym "ktosiem" okazała się być dziewczyna o białych włosach i stroju z czasów wiktoriańskich. Pamiętam te stroje. Co jak co, ale żyję na tym świecie 300 ileś lat, tak wiem - mało. Ona upadła, a a ani drgnęłam. pomogłam jej wstać. wszyscy myślą, że demony są bez uczyć - nie mają serca, FAŁSZ. Demon wie co to uczucia, ale je ukrywa. - Ał! - Krzyknęła. - Sorry... - To ty jesteś ta nowa? - Taa... - Ja jestem Rozalia, możesz mi mówić Roza. Chodź poznam cię z kimś! - No...Okej? Wyprowadziła mnie na dziedziniec, i szłyśmy w kierunku białowłosego chłopaka i czerwonowłosego... Chłopaka? Nie wiem XD - Do której chodzisz klasy? - Spytała białowłosa. - Do Pierwszej "A" - To Super! jesteśmy w tej same klasie! Razem z nimi. - Tuta pokazała na wyżej wymienionych chłopaków. W tle słyszałam jak inni komentowali, mój wygląd, noszenie soczewek i przyjazd limuzyną. Ahh... Jak ja lubię takich ludzi! Tylko błagam wyczujcie sarkazm! - To jest Yumi. Będzie chodzić do naszej klasy! - Oznajmiła białowłosemu i szarookiemu. - Roza... - Zaczęłam spokojnie - UMIEM SIĘ PRZEDSTAWIĆ!!! - Dobra, spokojnie. To jest Lysander. - Pokazała na chłopaka z heterochromią. (dobrze napisałam? XD) - A to jest Kastiel. - Tuta wskazała na czerwonowłosego. - Yumi. Podałam Kastielowi rękę a on ją uścisnął. Chciałam zrobić to samo z Lysandrem, ale on złapał moją rękę i ją pocałował. Kurde... Gentleman! W sumie... Nie dziwię się... On też nosi ubrania z XIX wieku. Do dzwonka zostało 20 minut. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. - Przepraszam. - przeprosiłam i odeszłam dwa metry. - Słucham? - powiedziałam do słuchawki.W telefonie słyszałam piski. Oczywiście dzwoniła Raito. - Możesz tak nie piszczeć?! - Krzyknęłam do telefony, który był daleko od mojego ucha. Znowu zaczęła piszczeć. - KURDE, WEŹ PRZESTAŃ TAM PISZCZEĆ I KURDE POWIEDZ O CO CI BIEGA!!! - Już ją lubię. - Usłyszałam głos Kastiela, a połączenie zostało zerwane. - Zemszczę się! - Powiedziałam do siebie. - Na kim? - Spytał kolorowooki. - hm? - Spojrzałam na niego. - Na mojej siostrze. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Teraz matma z wychowawcą. Podobno jest miły. --------------------------------------------- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:FanFiction Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Kastiel